The Lost Fate
by Zorlite
Summary: Nelda, the ruler of the House of Ballads, hears of some odd attacks, and decides to see what is going on. Is there a fate that even the fateless can't escape?
1. Chapter 1

"Your Grace, I come seeking your assistance."

The being addressed as Grace smiled, "Sure, what's up?"

The person asking for help looked up to the red eyes of the leader of the House of Ballads and was speechless. The Fae seeking help had lived hundreds of ballads and still his leader's choice of words confused him. He found himself asking himself, not for the first time, why there was a dustling ruling the House of Ballads. Mortals were so...odd.

The mortal quickly grew bored of the staring contest so she yawned and said, nonchalantly, "If you got a problem could you let me know before I die of old age? I'm not a Fae after all."

The Fae quickly composed himself, "There has been a small string of attacks near the Gardens of Ysa and the ones we sent first have yet to report back."

The mortal hopped up—much too chipper for such dire news, "Well then I better get going huh?"

She ran past the surprised Fae and right out the front doors. She, always ready for adventure, always had her weapons—that she made herself at the forge in Ironfast—on her. She had her sylvanite daggers—enchanted with mass poison and fire enchantments, which she was a master with, for getting close and personal. For mid-range she had her azurite chakrams—enchanted with a decent fire and lightning enchantment. For long range she had a simple ebony scepter.

She was almost half-way into The Lorca-Rane before she realized something was shooting arrows at her. She turned around and was surprised—coming from a woman that fought Rock Trolls and Jottun Chieftains daily, that is saying something. The thing attacking her looked like a Tuatha, but if it was a Tuatha it was horribly disfigured; it looked like it's flesh was rotting off. And it wasn't threatening her, but is was growling.

"You are one ugly Tuatha."

The woman wasted no time in blinking to the left, and fire back with her scepter. The blasts of pure mana did what they were supposed to; the creatures body was blown to bits. As the odd Tuatha died the woman felt a tingle and she knew,

"I can fateshift again."

As she said that there was a loud roar and she spun around and ended us staring into the face of three beasts that were as large if not slightly taller then a Jottun. The new beasts had massive horns and were nothing but muscle. She blinked to the left of the creatures and said, to herself,

"I might need to fateshift."

She blinked away two more times before she went on the offensive. She hit the creatures with a barrage of hits with her chakrams, and they seemed to be doing a decent amount of damage, but not enough. One of the creatures charged her and hooked her with it's horns before she could blink away. It used it's obvious muscles to lift and toss her a dozen feet away. When she got up she said, again to herself,

"I need to fateshift!"

And fateshift she did. The world slowed and was covered in a blue hue as she danced, with her daggers, around the horned creatures hitting them again and again and again before finally they went down and she did what only she could; she covered her arms in fate energy, forming two massive swords, and she drove them both into the beast's heart. She then tore it in two. She left the fateshift and upon leaving the other beasts dropped dead.

"How refreshing!" she said to herself, again, "To find something I actually have to try to kill."

She continued her trek towards the site where the attacks were happening and she found something odd. She found nothing. There was no trace of Tuatha, the new Tuatha, the horned beasts, sprites, or anything. She was so caught up in her surprise she almost didn't notice the strange mirror that stood out. Almost didn't notice. She was giddy, that was for sure. It had been a long time since she had been on a real quest or adventure. She was so caught up in her new found happiness that she completely forgot to be cautious around the out of place mirror.

She walked up to it and flicked it with her middle finger; nothing happened. She knocked on it; nothing happened. She dragged her daggers across it; nothing happened. She was frustrated; she kicked it. Something happened. The mirror started to glow and she felt herself being pulled toward it. She tried and tried again, but she couldn't stop moving toward it.

"Damn me for my adventuring spirit!"

Then she was pulled into the mirror.

\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\

"Tamlen, don't touch it!"

"I...I think I see something in the mirror."

Minasia rushed towards Tamlen, her childhood friend, but was too late in reaching him before the mirror exploded. The force of the explosion blew Minasia far away from where Tamlen had stood. The blast was too much for her and Minasia lost consciousness. The last thing she heard was a clank of weapons hit the floor.

Unknown to the unconscious elf there were two new people in the room. One was a being that looked like an elf. Only she had ebony skin and dark red hair and eyes. The other was a man with a decent beard and a small frown on his face.

"It seems I was too late in stopping them from activating the mirror. Curious though that another would come from the other side."

The man scooped both women up and placed each on opposite shoulders, and he walked towards the exit of the ruins. It took him a decent time longer to reach the Dalish camp then it did to reach the ruins. Probably due to the extra weight of the two women on his shoulders.

He chuckled, "I hope they never find out I was complaining about their weight."

He chuckled some more when they both seemed to kick him at the same time. His mirth didn't last for very long as he started to focus on the problem at hand; there was a being on his left shoulder that he has never seen before, and on his right shoulder was a Dalish elf that he could easily feel the taint in.

He sighed, "Marethari won't be happy to learn that she has lost two of her hunters."

He walked for another hour before the camp came into sight. He was not greeted with happy hellos, but he knew why; he was carrying one of their elves on his shoulder. He quickly made his way to the Keeper's tent after he entered the camp. She was already waiting for him.

"What has happened Duncan?"

Duncan carefully placed the elf and elf-like person on the ground, "There was a ruin nearby that held the taint of the darkspawn. I was on my way to destroy the source, and when I entered I found that all the darkspawn had been killed by your elves; this one," he pointed to Minasia, "and another I couldn't find."

"And who is this Duncan?" Marethari asked, pointing to the elf-like person.

"I do not know keeper, but you must use your magic if you wish for your elf to survive."

"And the other?"

Duncan glanced at the new being, "I don't sense the taint within her."

The Keeper just nodded. She immediately motioned Merrill, her first, to take the new being to a tent and to keep watch over her. After Merrill did as she was asked Marethari got to work on Minasia. She tried her hardest, used her most potent healing magic, prayed to the gods—all of them, but nothing seemed to help.

Duncan suggested doing something she never thought of before, but she trusted Duncan—even though he was a human—and what he suggested worked. The fever that Minasia had gotten had lessened and her risk of death seemed lessened as well, but Duncan informed her otherwise,

"That is not the case Keeper. She still has the taint, and the only _ cure _for that is to join my ranks in the Grey Wardens."

"I had feared as much." Marethari sighed in defeat.

\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\

The first thing Nelda realized was that she was no longer by the mirror that she found in Lorca-Rane. She also realized, to her horror that her weapons had been taken from her. And if that wasn't enough, she placed her right hand on her right breast and moaned; her armor was gone as well.

"I spent weeks getting that trollhide."

It took Nelda a moment before she realized she wasn't alone. She ducked under the covers with an 'meep' noise. She raised her head as the man she didn't see earlier chuckled. She glared at the man. Well she tried to, but he looked a lot like her friend. Only instead of a blond beard he had a black or maybe just dark beard.

"'Meep' huh?"

Nelda narrowed her eyes, "Shut up!"

The man pointed to a table at the end of the bed, "Your arms and armor are under the table."

Nelda nodded.

The man continued, "After you are dressed and armed would you please come outside? There are things we, myself and the Keeper—the leader of the camp you have woken in, would like to ask you."

Nelda nodded and watched the man leave. She, as soon as he left, dove for her armor and weapons and got them equipped as soon as she could. She took a deep breath, and opened the tent. She walked out and looked around her and she saw what looked like human colored Fae.

"Damn my adventuring spirit."

\/\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**A.N.**_

_This was an idea that just popped into my head. R&R please._


	2. Chapter 2

"No."

"You don't have much of a choice."

"I said no."

"Then I hereby invoke the right of conscription."

Nelda laughed. She found this entire conversation...no this entire situation hilarious; the man, Duncan, seemed to believe that because she was found inside a ruin, by a cursed mirror, and that she was able to kill multiple darkspawn—if her story was to be believed—she was fated to join some order called the Grey Wardens. Yeah, because fate always dictates what she does.

Duncan frowned; this woman was the most stubborn person he had ever tried to get to join the Wardens. She declined no matter how many points he brought up; one, she was an elf—she, Nelda he recalled, was quick in correcting him on her race; Dokkalfar or Dark Elf. Two, she _looked_ like an elf, albeit with ebony skin. And finally he brought up the fact, brutally honest as it is, that many people in Ferelden found elves to be less then a person, and would find no reason to hesitate to attempt to take advantage of her, both mentally and physically.

Duncan thought that perhaps his last reason would—as it seemed to with most other female elves—be enough to convince her that the Grey Wardens were the place she belonged, but she replied, with a smile,

"Find no reason to hesitate? Well," Nelda flipped one of her daggers then caught it, "this might be reason enough for whoever would try."

\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\

Minasia sighed. She longed for home, but she knew it was the right decision; follow Duncan to Ostagar and become a Grey Warden. After all that was the only way to _cure _her of the darkspawn poisoning. Minasia looked behind her to the arguing people; one a shem and the other a...elf of some sort.

"Hey how long until we get to Ostagar?" Minasia called, if just to silence the continues bickering.

Duncan, tired of arguing over the subject of conscription, replied, "Just a few more hours."

"Well, if we pick up the pace, and run the rest of the way we'll get there much quicker."

Duncan sighed and pinched his nose, "If you must talk, would you please refrain from snarky comments?"

"So soooory!" Nelda replied, snarkily.

Duncan sighed.

Nelda smiled, "Since the _walk_ will take hours, would you please explain to me, again, why I-we," Nelda pointed to Minasia, "will be considered less then second class?"

Duncan seemed to like the fact that Nelda wanted to know more about Thedas, "Well, it's a long story."

Nelda rolled her eyes, "We do have _hours,_ remember?"

Duncan sighed, and then tried to explain the situation with the elves.

\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\

The trio made there way to Ostagar finally, and were greeted by an unusual greeting; King Calin.

"Ho, there Duncan!"

Duncan replied, "King Calin? I wasn't-"

Calin finished for him, "A royal welcome?"

Duncan just nodded, so Calin continued, "I was told you found a few promising recruits? I take it these," he points to Nelda and Minasia, "Are them?"

Duncan answered, "Yes your Highness." at the same time Nelda snorted, but everyone seemed to ignore her.

Calin walked over to Minasia, "Welcome to Ostagar, future Grey Warden, and may I say I look forward to battling with you!"

"Yes your Highness." was all Minasia said back.

Calin then walked over to Nelda, "Again, I bid thee Welcome to Osta-"

Nelda cut in, "Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time." Calin seemed amused at her interruption, but she continued, "And one more thing; I will not become a Grey Warden."

Calin smiling slightly asked, "If you're not here to become a Warden, then why are you here?"

Nelda rolled her eyes, "Because I have nowhere else to go." she motioned to Duncan, "He destroyed the only device that _I _know of that could send me home."

Duncan grunted, "It was tain-"

"Tainted, I got it at the camp!" Nelda nearly shouted, "You couldn't have waited for me to wake up? To send me home?"

Now King Calin seemed somewhat unconformable, "Well...uh...Duncan...I'll see you at the...uhh...War counsel."

Duncan watched Calin walk away before turning to Nelda, "That was the King, and as enthused as he might be, he is still what is holding the darkspawn from covering Ferelden. Would you please show some respect?"

Nelda got a little upset, "Why! He is not my King! I am the ruler of the House of Ballads; one of the great houses in the Summer Court!" she took a breath, "After all the things I have done, some of which I told you, I am equal, if not higher in status then your King."

This actually upset Duncan heavily, but before he could say anything a laugh, small and sweet, filled the area. Nelda turned around to the source, and Duncan just looked behind Nelda to find it; Minasia.

Minasia noticed they were looking at her, "Sorry, sorry, really I am. It's just that you two fight like cats and dogs. Though," she looked to Nelda then to Duncan, "I agree with Nelda here, you tore her, by destroying the mirror, from her home. As you tore me from mine."

Duncan was going to say it was for her own good, but Nelda decided she had had enough, "Can we just go across the bridge?"

"Yeah, I'm done here." Minasia said.

Duncan just sighed.

\/\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alistair. Neither Nelda or Minasia knew what to make of the almost Templar. Their thoughts were both different and similar. Nelda; looks like a good fighter, carries himself somewhat proudly, and very loyal—to Duncan, but loyal. Minasia; looks like a decent fighter, annoyingly sarcastic, and disturbingly loyal to Duncan.

Alistair thought that the two elves that Duncan had brought looked like promising recruits. That was until Duncan informed him that the ebony elf, Nelda, refused to become a Warden—even after he had used conscription. Alistair found it disrespectful, and he was determined to get her to follow Duncan's order.

Minasia, on the other hand, seemed a little pessimistic, but overall a decent recruit—although after learning of Nelda's complete lack of cooperation, he had to verify she was becoming a Warden. She was.

Alistair walked over to the fire, to Nelda, and leaned against one of the pillars. He waited for five minutes, but Nelda ignored him. Ten minutes. Fifteen. Finally he cleared his throat, and asked,

"So...It's a lovely fire?"

Nelda looked into Alistair's eyes, _then_ rolled hers, "Yep it sure is. But where I come from we have all kinds of fire."

"Interesting, interesting." Alistair said, nonchalantly, "So...you a warrior?"

Nelda laughed—such a sweet laugh Alistair noticed—and she pulled out her daggers, "What warrior fights using two daggers?"

"Ah more akin to a rouge then a warrior?"

Nelda shrugged, "That's closer, but I prefer to be called a Shadowcaster."

Alistair sputtered for a second, "I'm sorry, but did you just say Shadow_caster?_"

Nelda nodded, "Yes, as in someone that combines finesse and sorcery."

"O...k...The joining is in like five minutes, so...are you going to at least be there?"

Nelda turned toward Alistair, "Well? Are we going or what?"

Alistair took a second to answer—he saw what she was waring and it was very form-fitting—but eventually said, "Oh yeah, this way."

Alistair led Nelda and Minasia, who joined them on the way, to the small area in which Daveth, Jory, Minasia, and hopefully Nelda would become Grey Wardens.

Nelda spaced off as Duncan and Alistair started saying some rite or another, but she did pay attention when Jory refused to drink something that Duncan handed him. Duncan then ran him through. Nelda had to take a double take on that.

Duncan then gave the drink to Minasia, who drank it without any real hesitation, and who then fainted. Nelda, with her mouth agape, stared at Duncan as he came to her; holding the drink. She looked form the drink to Duncan, from Duncan to the drink until she reached out and grabbed it. She walked over to the edge of the side of the wall—it overlooked a hundred or so foot drop.

Nelda sighed in defeat and brought the cup to her mouth, but before the liquid touched her lips she tossed it over the edge of the wall. She smiled as she turned around and looked at the expressions on everyone's faces; Duncan, outraged that she ruined the Joining. Alistair, as outraged as Duncan, but slightly impressed and amused at the defiance of the young women...or girl...he hadn't asked her age yet

\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\

_**A.N.**_

_Alright there's another chap. I think I might update this a third time before I update The Dragon's Age, only because I have been playing Kingdom of Amalur. Also, I might start a first person story (I put up a poll, and people actually voted)._


	3. Chapter 3

"That seems like a really bad idea." Nelda said.

"Well, what can we do? He's the King, and he wants us to make sure the tower is lit."

Nelda chuckled—she couldn't help it—when she thought about what Minasia just told her; King Calin, against his General's advice, decided to send two Wardens—the warriors that are apparently _needed_ to end the blight to light a signal fire...smart really.

Duncan, while Nelda digested what Minasia just told her, returned from the war meeting that she wasn't invited to. Not far behind him was, of course, Alistair. They stood by the fire, and Duncan motioned Alistair to go stand by Minasia and Nelda. Which he did, of course.

Duncan looked at each person; Minasia to Nelda to Alistair, "The darkspawn have been spotted approaching." he pointed to the tower that held the signal fire, "You three, yes you as well Nelda, need to be quick about any preparations. At most ten minutes, but after that you better be running for the tower."

Minasia finally spoke, "What is the signal?"

Duncan turned to her, "You'll know it when you see it."

Nelda nodded, "Because we can read minds—I can't, can you?" she points to Minasia then Alistair.

Duncan pinched his nose, but Alistair said, "I know the signal, so no need to worry."

Nelda started to walk towards the merchant nearby, but not before saying , "Then what was the point in the whole 'you'll know it when you see it'?" she just shrugged and made her way to the merchant.

Minasia watched her go with a small smile, but had to get serious when Duncan and Alistair started talking about Nelda...while she was gone. She didn't say anything at first because she wanted to know what the others thought.

Alistair sighed, "She is so...so...I don't really know. I mean she claims to not even be an elf, but a Dokkalfar—a dark elf. Yeah a dark elf, that's really going to make people that already hate elves so much more trusting."

Duncan rubbed his beard, "We, us three," he motions to himself and the two other Wardens, "have a duty to stop this blight. We can, after our duty, worry about Nelda."

Alistair rolled his eyes, but submitted, "Alright, alright." he was about to leave when a stray thought hit him, "Duncan, why didn't you try to punish her?"

Duncan replied, "What do you mean?"

Alistair put one hand on his hip and twirled the other, "Well...you killed Jory for not wanting to drink, but you did nothing after she tossed the blood over the wall. Why?"

Duncan though for a moment, "Hmm, because there was no point." Alistair was going to say something, but Duncan motioned for silence, "She can always join later. Also, I had a feeling, one I have still, that if I tried to kill her she would, in the end kill me."

"Bu-but you're a seasoned veteran." Alistair complained.

"True," Duncan said, "but as a seasoned veteran I have learned to follow my instincts, and mine told me that starting a fight with her would end badly."

Alistair shrugged, but turned around, "I don't see it, but it doesn't matter. I"m going to go find her," he looked to Minasia, "and we'll wait for you at the bridge."

Minasia turned to Duncan, but his eyes were closed, "I would have fought you."

Duncan's eyes opened, "Fought me at what?"

Minasia stood and turned around, "If you attacked her."

"Why?"

Minasia turned slightly, "Because she, odd looking or not, is an elf. And she reminds me of the Dalish; no one but herself tells her what to do."

Duncan smiled, "Then I guess it's a good thing I didn't attack her."

Minasia turned back and started walking towards the bridge, "Yes. Yes it is." Duncan's smile was gone shortly after.

Minasia made her way to the bridge only find that the other two weren't there yet. She leaned against the wall of the bridge and waited.

\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\

Nelda was in a bad mood. She was doing as suggested; getting supplied, but the merchant—who she had only just met—was being difficult. He went so far as to call her a knife-ear when she informed him that his prices on whet stones were stupidly high. He was getting belligerent, and Nelda nearly cut him down when he suggested she _know her place_, and pointed to his loins. The man was lucky; he was saved by Alistair.

Alistair walked up to what was a obviously heated conversation, "Nelda, we need to go."

When she turned around Alistair saw murder in her eyes, and he got the feeling that he might have just saved this man's life. She took a breath, and walked past him and towards the bridge, and Alistair followed.

It didn't take too long to get to the bridge, but when they did they something that was very interesting—for Nelda—and frightening—for everyone else. The darkspawn horde was on the horizon. They looked on for a moment before Alistair said,

"We should head for the tower."

"You're right." Minasia said as she readied her bow.

Nelda pulled her daggers out, "Lead on, Wardens."

They then made their way across the bridge; Alistair leading with his shield, Nelda behind him for quick blows with her daggers, and finally Minasia to rain death with her bow. The battle with the darkspawn had not begun yet, so the way to the tower was easy. When they got to the entrance of the tower however, they could tell something was wrong; the guards were gone, and in their place were large pools of blood.

Alistair made a nervous noise, "This...does not bode well."

He then opened the large doors to the tower. He got ready, and made his way in further. He didn't get far before he had to bring his shield up to block a fireball. He charged the caster; a darkspawn, but didn't realize that there was a trap wire in front of him. Luckily he stepped over it.

Nelda ran to the trap and quickly disarmed it. She then jumped over the line of barrels that Alistair decided to go around, and quickly hit the casting darkspawn two, three, four times. It died.

"Hey, behind you!" Alistair called.

Nelda turned too late, and saw that the darkspawn had it's sword raised and coming for a killing blow, but it never hit. An arrow struck it right in the eye, killing it. Nelda turned to give a grateful smile to Minasia before turning to were the darkspawn came from. She didn't go forward, but waited for Alistair and Minasia to get to her. Then they went forward. Again they didn't go too far when they were attacked by a group of ten or so darkspawn. This time however, Nelda was ready.

AS the darkspawn ran towards them Nelda called on her lightning and sent a massive ball of lightning at the group; killing many and stunning others. She then sent ice spikes—after calling her magic forward again—into the chests of the stunned enemies; killing a few more.

Minasia, using her bow, killed two with arrows to their heads and chest. She smiled and said to herself, quietly, "She would make a good Dalish elf."

After Minasia and Nelda's attacks only one darkspawn was left, and this one went after Alistair. It didn't do much; it attacked, slashing at Alistair's mid section, but Alistair blocked with his shield, and answered the darkspawn's attack by cleaving it's head from it's shoulders.

They continued like this through the rest of the tower's first three floors; Nelda would stun, slow, or outright kill the darkspawn with her magic before going in with her daggers. Minasia would hang back and pick darkspawn off with the accuracy that only a Dalish hunter could have. Alistair charged straight in, trusting Nelda not to hit him, and acted as a shield; stopping the majority of darkspawn from getting to the two elves.

Nelda was surprised that the tower had been so infested, but she was even more surprised when the easily defeated creatures gave her more fate energy then Rock Trolls. She, after the last battle they had—right outside the door to the signal fire, once again had enough fate energy to fateshift. She would wait.

Alistair told the women or girls—he still hasn't asked for ages—to take a very small break. They did, but Nelda seemed, to Alistair more energetic, like she wanted to fight more.

Alistair didn't see it, but Minasia did; after the battle Nelda was giving off a very light purple aura, and she knew to see it one would need very well trained eyes. She knew Alistair was a warrior that liked getting close, so she doubted he would see it.

"Alright ladies, time to go I'm sure the signal will be given shortly."

Alistair mad his way up the staircase that would lead him to the signal fire with Nelda and Minasia not far behind. When they got to the top Alistair and Minasia were greeted with a Ogre, and Nelda was greeted by the site of the horned creature that she had fought near the mirror. It turned around and roared, and it sprayed saliva and blood—more than likely from the guard it was eating—all over Alistair.

Alistair sighed, "Of course I get hit with a rain of ick."

It roared again, and then charged Alistair. He dove to the left, to get the Ogre to follow him, and expose it's back to the elves. It went just as he wanted it; the Ogre followed him and gave Nelda and Minasia a great target. They quickly took advantage.

Alistair brought up his shield to block the Ogre hammering strike and nearly fell over. He decided then that it was better to avoid the fist that to block it. And avoid he did, but avoid was not all he did. When the Ogre would strike Alistair would dodge to the left or right, and strike at the beasts arms.

Minasia did what she does best; hammer it's back with arrow after arrow after arrow. It didn't seem to be doing a lot of damage, but Minasia knew that even ants, with enough of them, could move a Halla. In this instance, the arrows were the ants.

Nelda also decided to hit from a distance, but with her chakrams instead of her scepter. Her fire and lightning enchanted chakrams hit and sliced the beasts legs, causing it to drop to it's knees. Nelda smiled knowing it would die soon.

Alistair, seeing the beast drop to it's knees, decided to go for the kill. He dodged one more time, but instead of attacking the arm—which was barely hanging on—he ran up the length of the arm until he got to it's chest. When he got there he dropped his shield and, using both hands, drove the sword into the heart of the Ogre.

Neither Nelda nor Minasia knew Alistair killed the beast, but they got a fairly decent idea that it was dead when it fell backwards to show a sword's hilt popping out of it's chest. Nelda smiled, happy for another win, but Minasia groaned; she lost a lot of arrows in the Ogre's back when it fell.

Alistair, panting, said, "We probably already missed the signal, come on we should light the fire."

And light the fire they did. Then...nothing happened. There was no charge, no heroic rescue by Loghain, and the people fighting died. They died a pitiful death in a now unachievable battle. Alistair, warrior and Grey Warden, cried knowing that his friend and brother Duncan died. Minasia knew no one in the battle, save for Duncan, but she lowered her head in mourning for the betrayed. Nelda, who had come to Ferelden by accident, also lowered her head. Nelda didn't however, stay there and watch. She started off towards the middle of the room.

After five or so minutes Alistair and Minasia joined her. They were in mourning, so they were caught off guard when the doors swung open and ten darkspawn came in shooting arrows, hitting both Minasia and Alistair multiple times. Nelda was barely able to dodge. The darkspawn took notice of her, and dropped their bows in favor of their swords. They slowly descended on Nelda.

The darkspawn were no more then ten feet away when the roof of the tower was torn asunder. Everyone, darkspawn and Nelda alike, looked to see what could have done such a thing, and both were surprised to see a giant crow with the Wardens in it's talons taking off into the air. The darkspawn didn't see anything more then a giant bird, but Nelda saw. When she looked into the eyes of the crow she saw the age and wisdom and even the cruelty that some of the winter court had.

The crow took off leaving Nelda surrounded by ten darkspawn. As they turned back to her they, dull as they are, noticed that she was different, that the room was different; it was a shade of blue, and Nelda's eyes glowed bright blue. Her weapons, her daggers, in her hands glowed the same.

Nelda looked at the darkspawn, "I am not fated to die here."

\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\

_**A.N.**_

_2k words. I'm proud and I think I'll try to get every chapter to such length from now on. Review for me please! Give me advice, criticism, or any review really._

_Shout out to Kogouma for reviewing bot of my stories! Thanks!_

_Shout out to AravingLooony for the same thing!_

_Also, I just noticed that this story is on the Alert list of one of my all-time favorite writers; Hyliian...Yay! _


	4. Chapter 4

Minasia jolted upright. She quickly took in her surroundings; a small home with withering wood, a single bed—in which she lay, her weapons on the ground beside her, and finally she saw a shem wearing almost nothing to speak of above the waist. The shem's shirt hung low around her breasts. As much as Minasia was taught to dislike shems she had to be at least grateful that this woman had given her shelter. She might have otherwise died in the blasted tower….

"The Tower!" Minasia yelled out suddenly.

Morrigan, who was simply watching the elf take in her surroundings, was startled when she called out so suddenly. She then chuckled at herself for being startled so easily. The chuckle got the attention of the elf, and when Morrigan locked eyes with said elf she was thought to herself, '_If her eyes are saying anything it would probably be "You're going to have a long day shem." Wonderful'_

Morrigan cleared her throat, "Well are you feeling better? Arrows do tend to cause a bit of damage."

Minasia snorted, "I'm fine. It's a flesh wound." Minasia's eyes turned glaring, "So, where am I?"

Morrigan smiled, "Surely you remember the documents that my mother gave you."

Recognition sparked in Minasia's eyes, "Oh….Morsiga right?"

Morrigan's lip twitched, "I am certain you are fully aware that my name is Morrigan, and not Morsiga." She sighed, "Are you not curious on how you came to be here? After all you were in that tower by the ruins weren't you?"

Minasia thought for a moment, "You know…you're right. How exactly did I end up here?"

"My mother turned into a giant crow and plucked you from the darkspawn infested tower. And that reminds me, would you please go tell the other Warden—Alipar…Alistar…Alistoor…whatever his name might be—that you are fine? He's been blubbering about being alone for some time now."

Minasia tilted her head, "You mean Alistair? He was saved too?"

"Yes. In very much the same way as well."

Minasia smiled and said, out loud and to herself mostly, "Nelda must be giving him a hard time."

Morrigan was puzzled, and so she asked the elf, "Who is this Nelda of which you speak?"

Minasia's smile faded, "The other elf…the other person that was in that tower with us!" At this point Minasia was now standing and her hands were clenched so tight that her nails threatened to break the skin, "Why did your mother not save her?"

Morrigan shrugged, "I know not. Perhaps you should ask her. She's right outside."

Minasia gathered her weapons and fastened them on her person. She double checked her armor for damage and was saddened to see that the armor—one of her prized possessions—was severely damaged, and the waist support was stressed to tightly. She sighed, '_I'll have to get some different armor soon'_ She then walked past Morrigan—she gave Morrigan a little bit of a cold shoulder, but hey what can you expect; Morrigan is a shem. She opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Alistair arguing with the old hag—or Flemeth as she was told when they got the documents.

Flemeth saw the young elf and said, "Ah and there she is! You worry too much young man for here is your partner, the other Warden."

Minasia walked right up to Flemeth, "I have something I want to ask you, why did you leave Nelda?"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Meanwhile…_

"Where is she?"

"I don't know."

"You had better find out!"

"Why is her location so important?"

"You know full well why it is important we know of her location at all times."

"I can ask around. Maybe the fateweaver Agarth knows something."

"Yes…she did spend a good amount of time with him. Go! Do what you need to, but know this Alyn Shir; do not return without her location, or I will be displeased. You will not, and I can guarantee you this, like to see me displeased."

Alyn Shir grimaced remembering the fate, how ironic, of another that upset her master, "I will not fail you."

As Alyn walked away her master called something to her, "If she has broken our laws…if she has spoken a word of Tirnoch I fully expect you to end her."

Alyn didn't respond verbally, but her slumped body language practically screamed she heard. Alyn lowered her head and sighed, '_I don't want to fight her. I don't think I could win.'_

\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\

Lothering; a once well-off trading town, but now it is a cesspool of refugees running from the blight. There is a bridge that leads into Lothering, and it has had, for the past few days, a group of bandits robbing any that would pass. To their misfortune they tried to rob the wrong person on this day.

"Ho there!" one calls out, "we have a lone...elf?"

The elf walks right toward them without stopping—her intent obviously to walk right by, but she was stopped by one of, more then likely the leader, bandits. He solidly pushed her back,

"Now wait jus-"

The man didn't get to finish. The elf's hands had gone to her right side and a few moments later the bandits head was rolling on the ground. The blood that squirted out of the severed neck cascaded down on the bandit's followers. They were in a state of shock, but they recovered a second later...what a shame that second would be the last second of their lives.

As the bandits went for their weapons the elf punched the ground and muttered a single word, " Tempest."

The bandits didn't know what hit—or fried if your feeling literal—them. A massive cylinder of lightning shooting high into the sky destroyed anyone and anything within thirty feet of the elf. The elf continued walking down towards Lothering with a single thought, '_I didn't receive any fate...'_

She walked for a short distance before a group of heavily armed men ran up to her, _'How...overly...where was I going with this?' _She still had her daggers in her hand and when the armored men formed a semi-circle around her and one stepped forward,

"You! Are you the mage responsible for the lightning we saw earlier?"

Nelda thought for a moment, "Yeah...that would be me."

"Are you an apostate?"

Again Nelda took her time to answer, "No...but I have been called other things; Murder, fateless, abomination, and so on..."

The men all took a step back and drew their blades, "An abomination? Well then, Templars! Ready yourselves for battle, and let us send this creature back to the fade where it came from!"

The leader of the _Templar's _speech sparked a massive HUA!

All the while Nelda was thinking, _'Templars are trying to kill me because I use magic or because I have been called an abomination,' _She readied her daggers and she started to glow yellow, _'I don't think these Templars are as...honorable? as the ones at Adessa. Oh well.'_

As the Templars started attacking Nelda disappeared in the blink of an eye. She was behind them then in front of them then behind them then in front of them all within the span of a few seconds. The Templars were confused as to how she did that, but didn't have to be confused for long as they screamed and fell to the ground one after another. After a moment almost all the Templars were on the ground dead or dying, but one remained; the leader.

She looked at him, "Well?"

He stared at her shaking for a moment, "...Mon-monster!" he dropped his weapon and ran like a wild boar back to the chantry.

Nelda sheathed her daggers and scratched her head, "What a weird place." she walked for a few more moments, "eh, whatever."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**A.N.**_

_**OK! I have updated both of my stories. Sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted to update this one as well as I have a bit of time. Also, has anyone seen a cross between Inheritance and Elder Scrolls? R & R thanks! **_


End file.
